Innocence Gone
by Miss Lisha
Summary: Hermione gets raped the summer before 7th year. This story takes place a few weeks before 7th year starts and also during 7th year. HermyRon and HarryGin CHAPPY 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So… I don't own Harry Potter. If I did… I would not be sitting here in my dorm room in Indiana at my roommate's boyfriend's computer… I'm sure I would have one of my own…

**Innocence Gone**

_Chapter 1_

It was a foggy night and there she was walking alone in the city. Not a smart thing to do, but she just had to get some air. It had been a chaotic night with her family reunion and trying to hide what she was. After all, her parents were all for it, but what would happen if all her aunts and cousins found out? She didn't even want to think about it. She turned down an alley that didn't seem to scary and she got halfway down the alley when out of the shadows stepped a man about 18 in age with multiple piercings and tattoos.

Hermione backed away and started walking back to the entrance when another man stepped out of the shadows. Fright filled Hermione as she realized she was trapped and had left her wand back at the hotel.

"Hi there little girl. What are you doing out this late?" The first man asked.

"I am going back to my hotel. My mother will be looking for me," Hermione stated while trying to find an exit.

"Well it looks like you might be a little late," The other young man replied and grabbed her arms and held her with her back to him. Hermione started screaming until the first man covered her mouth with his hand. He then tore her pink blouse and tied it around her head as a gag.

Tears were streaming down her face and all she could think about was her stupid family and how they wouldn't approve of her being a witch. One of the young men held her and fondled her now exposed skin as the other man was lowering his pants. Her eyes widened as she finally understood what was really happening. She struggled but the young man slapped her and threw her on the ground where the other man climbed on top of her.

She was frozen in fear and couldn't do anything as he tore her skirt up and entered her body. Tears from a combination of pain and a feeling of hopelessness slithered down her face, mixing with some blood from cuts on her face.

* * *

2 hours later

Hermione stumbled down the alley trying to cover up as much as possible with her tattered and bloody clothes. She tripped and fell on her hands and knees in the street. Cars swerved around her honking non-stop. A woman got out of her car and walked over to her.

"Honey are you ok?"

Hermione slowly looked up at the woman. The woman looked down into her tear-streaked face. "Come on honey, I'll give you a ride." She helped Hermione stand up and get into her car. "Where can I bring you?"

"The Juniper Hotel. No wait." Hermione thought, _I can't let my parents see me like this. Ron lives around here. Mrs. Weasley will take care of me._ "Um can you bring me to the house outside of Ottery St. Catchpole ?"

"Yeah, my name is Bella. You lie back and I'll get you there, you poor thing."

* * *

Bella rang the doorbell on the Weasley's Burrow. To her eyes the Burrow looked like a normal house. Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Bella. I'm sorry for waking you up so late. I have a girl in my car that wanted to be dropped off here. I think something happened to her."

Mrs. Weasley walked over to the car. "Hermione? What happened?"

Hermione woke up with a start and started crying.

"Oh shush. Honey. It will be all right, I'll take care of you. Thank you again for bringing her here Bella.

"No problem. Just see that she gets some help."

"I will. Arthur, would you help Hermione in please?" He had followed Molly when she came out the door. He took Hermione's arm and helped her inside to the couch.

Molly ran upstairs for a pair of pajamas from Ginny's room. "Here Hermione, go in the bathroom and clean up. I will put some blankets on the couch and we will let you sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Hermione walked into the bathroom and took off her clothes. She had marks all over her body and blood on her skirt. She sank to the floor. "What am I going to do?" She cried for a few minutes but felt so dirty that she got up and turned the water on hot and scrubbed her skin with a washcloth. But no matter what she did, she couldn't feel clean.

The end… of this chappy. Please review so I know if people like it and if I should put up the next chapter!


	2. Awakenings

Disclaimer: Do I seriously look like I own Harry Potter? I am sitting here worrying about an Art 151 test I have tomorrow… do you really JK Rowling would be worried about a test? Over Art? Seriously… that proves that I am not JK Rowling who does own Harry Potter, and that I am very tired… I despise art…

A/N: Thank you so much people for reading my fic! I hope you like it! Here is the next chapter… chapters might be slow getting up because I am a very busy college student! I have 4 English classes this semester… I am an English major… but man are they hard and take a lot of time! Enjoy the chappy!

* * *

**Innocence Gone**

Chapter 2: Awakenings

The next morning

"Hermione! I didn't know you were here!" Ginny said jumping up and down by the couch. "Hey, what happened to you?" she asked as she noticed all the bruises and cuts.

"Ginevra Weasley! Come here right this instant!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

Hermione hadn't thought of this before now. How was she going to tell her friends what happened to her?

Ginny came back into the room with a mug in her hand, "Mom said to drink this," she handed it over and Hermione started sipping it. Ginny looked at her for a few minutes. "I'm here for you, you know." Hermione set her mug down.

"Oh Ginny." She enveloped her in her arms. "I know you are. Thank you. I just have to get some things together in my head." She picked her mug back up and finished the contents and handed it back to Ginny.

"You rest. We can talk later." Ginny spread the blanket over Hermione. "Mom put a sleeping draught in your milk. You need the sleep.

"Thanks Ginny," she whispered as her eyes closed.

* * *

Two hours later, Ron came down the stairs. "Mum! I'm ready for some breakfast!" he yelled. 

"Shush! Hermione is sleeping," Ginny said.

"Hermione is here?" Ron's eyes lit up and he started for the living room.

"Leave her alone. She needs to sleep." Ginny stood up in the doorway with her arms stretched out wide."

"It's ten o'clock. She never sleeps this late."

"Ron. Just leave her alone. You better be nice to her."

"Why does she need the sleep and when am I not nice to her?"

"Oh come on Ron. You are always picking on her."

"Am not. Anyways, you got me off topic. Why does she need the sleep?"

"I don't think I should tell you. I know your temper."

"Ginevra Weasley. What is going on?"

"Well as you know, Hermione is here rather suddenly. She showed up here last night bruised and bloody with tattered clothes."

"Bloody Hell! What happened?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything else. You will have to ask Hermione about it. But be patient. She's been through a lot. By the way, when is Harry going to get here?"

"Anytime now. Dad went to get him." Ron sat down at the table as his mother came in the kitchen.

"I see you've heard. Your father just came home with Harry, dear. You might want to fill him in," Molly stated as put a spell on the dishes to wash themselves.

Ron stood up as Harry entered the room. "What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked as when he saw him.

"Come upstairs. We will put your trunk away. They walked up the stairs and into Ron's room. "Hermione is here."

"Really? Why?" Harry asked.

"She showed up here last night in tattered and bloody clothes with bruises all over her. But no one will tell me what happened."

"You don't think…"

"That she was raped? No she couldn't have been. She is strong and she is the smartest witch I know."

"Should we ask her?"

"No, we will let her come to us. When she is ready, she will talk to us." Ron pushed Harry's trunk under his bed and sat Hedwig's cage by the window and stared out at the garden.

* * *

A/N: So do you likey? Please please review… even if is a couple of words! 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: So… I am sitting here at the computer typing… because it is raining… I was going to go outside and do stuff today with one of my roommates but then it started raining and we are supposed to get tornados. Now does that sound like JK Rowling, who is in fact the owner of Harry Potter? Well I suppose she could be sitting at her computer typing… but doubtful that she is in Terre Haute, Indiana waiting for a tornado. I also doubt that she stayed up all night last night typing out a paper over reading programs for ENG 310!

A/N: Hey ya'll! Yes, I'm a hick… I know. But anyways… I was wondering if anyone wanted to be a beta-reader? My sister usually does it but she doesn't always have access to a computer when I need my chapters edited! Reply in a review and tell me if ya do! Thanks!

* * *

**Innocence Gone**

Chapter3: Revelations

Hermione woke up to the clanking of dishes from the kitchen. She stood up and walked into the kitchen because she was suddenly very hungry. Everyone stopped talking as she walked in.

Harry broke the silence. "Hey Mione."

"Hi Harry."

"Sit down Hermione and help yourself." Molly Weasley said as another plate and chair floated to the table. "Your parents sent your trunk here and said you could stay here for the rest of summer break if you want to."

"Thank you. I will if that's all right with everyone."

"Of course it is. Isn't it kids?" Mrs. Weasley asked. There were many "yes's" and "of course's" said.

"You are always welcome here Hermione." Fred stated.

"Thank you. Throughout lunch Hermione kept glancing at Ron who was staring at her but would glance away when she looked at him. After everyone finished with lunch, Hermione followed Ginny upstairs to her room.

"You can sleep here. I put your trunk under the bed. You can change into your clothes, I'm sure you don't want to be in my pajamas anymore." Ginny stated.

"Thank you Ginny." She opened up her trunk and found a light blue tee-shirt from her last year in muggle school, and some jeans. She stripped off her pajama top and Ginny gasped. Hermione turned around holding her shirt to her chest to see Ginny staring at her bruises.

"Do you hurt a lot?"

"I'm sore. But it hurts more on the inside than the outside. Oh Ginny, I don't know what I'm going to do." She exclaimed as she pulled her tee-shirt on. "I feel so different, like I'll never be clean again. And Ron was ignoring me during lunch. I just don't know what to do."

"Hermione. I'm not going to pretend I know what you are going through. I know everything must seem different but we are all here for you. You may have changed because of an unfortunate experience, but you are still our friend Hermione. We are here for you no matter what happened or happens. I think you should go talk to Harry and Ron though, they are worried about you."

"I know. They need to know what happened. I suppose I can go talk to them now." Hermione pulled her jeans on and brushed her hair back into a clip. "Thank you Ginny, for everything." She walked out the door and walked to Ron's room to knock on the door.

"Come in." Ron yelled. Hermione came in the room and sat down beside Harry on his bed.

"Hi guys. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Hermione." Harry replied.

"I bet you guys are wondering what happened to me." Ron looked up sharply from the blanket he was picking at and then looked back down.

"You don't need to tell us Mione. But if it makes you feel better…" Harry faded off.

"I do need to tell you. I can't keep secrets from my best friends. It all started with my family's reunion. It is so hard to keep it from your family that you are a witch. I was getting so tired of trying to hide it, so I went on a walk. My wand was locked in my hotel room, so when two men cornered me in an alley, I couldn't do anything." Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest. "I couldn't get away and then they ripped my clothes off and… and… they… they…they... r-r-raped me." She started crying uncontrollably.

Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "No matter what happens to you we are still your friends. Everything will work out. Right Ron?" Hermione looked over at Ron who was staring out the window not doing anything. She jumped up and ran out of the room. "Ron! What are you doing? Hermione was hurt and all you can do is ignore her?"

Ron slammed his fist in the wall and laid down on his bed his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling. "Why did this have to happen to her? She would have been fine if she had her wand!"

"I don't know Ron, but you just made her feel worse than she already did about it. You should go talk to her."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Just say what comes to you."

"I'm going to end up making things worse." Ron mumbled as he got off his bed and walked into the hallway to Ginny's room to knock on her door.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

"I need to talk to Hermione."

"Well she isn't in here. I would try by the pond. She goes there when she needs to think."

"All right. Thanks Ginny." Ron walked down the stairs and outside to the pond. "Hey Mione."

"Go away."

Ron sat down on the grass beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned in his arms and returned the embrace. They sat there for a while before they let go.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Hermione looked up at him shocked. "Ron, why would you have been there?

"I don't know. I just wish I had been there. I could have stopped anything from happening."

"Thanks Ron. I wish you had been there too." Hermione said sadly.

"It just makes me so mad that something like this would happen to you. You are a sweet, smart girl, and a witch!" He slammed his fist down on the ground. "Ow!"

"What happened to your hand?" Hermione asked as she raised it to examine it.

Ron looked down at his knuckles with a sheepish look on his face. "Oh… I made a new hole in the wall in my bedroom."

Hermione looked up with a look of sad happiness on her face because she knew he cared. "Come on." She took his handand led him to his mothers healing wand.

* * *

A/N: Please please review! I love to get reviews. They really help me write. Put any suggestions in and I will consider them! Thanks again for reading! ;) 


	4. A Bad Begining

Disclaimer: So, I do not own Harry Potter and company, but I do own a hula-hoop! Now J.K Rowing may own a hula-hoop since she has children and all, but do you think she had to worry about transporting it from college to her family's apartment? No... prolly not. And since I had to do that... (which it fit in my mother's car by the way) I am not J.K Rowling and you can't sue me... If you did all you would get is a hula-hoop.

Innocence Gone

_Chapter 4: A Bad Beginning_

4 weeks later

Finally the day came to go back to Hogwarts, but when Hermione woke up, she could feel her stomach rebelling against her. She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. "Why today?" Hermione moaned.

Ginny had woken up when Hermione made her mad dash to the bathroom and looked up to see were she was. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Hermione, are you ok? Can I come in?"

"Yeah" Hermione said as she flushed the toilet. "I think I am a little nervous to go back to school."

Ginny got a washcloth, got it wet, rang it out, and handed it to Hermione. "Here. I'll get you some crackers to settle your stomach" She ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hi mum. Hermione needs some crackers. She's sick. She said she is nervous about going back to school."

"Here hon." Mrs. Weasley handed a package of saltine crackers to Ginny. "Will you wake your brothers up please?"

"Yeah." She ran back up the stairs to the bathroom. "Here Hermione. Just nibble on these, they will settle your stomach. I have to go wake everyone else up."

"Thanks Gin." Hermione nibbled on some crackers and when her stomach felt more stable, she walked into Ginny's room. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a black tee-shirt and a blue zip-up sweatshirt and changed into them. The stairs shook as the boys all ran down to be first to the bathroom.

"They are scary on the morning." Ginny stated as she came back in the room. She picked up a pair of jeans, a white spaghetti strap shirt, and a blue button-up blouse. They both put on a light amount of make-up and went downstairs to join everyone for breakfast.

"Hermione, do you feel better?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat down between Fred and Ron.

"A little." She grabbed a piece of toast from one of the four platters of food on the table. "But I think I will just stick with toast and jam this morning. She glanced over at Ron and Harry's plates that were heaped full of scrambled eggs, sausage, biscuits, bacon and toast. "I don't know how you guys eat that much."

"Behcooze, atz ood." Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley both stated. Ginny laughed as Ron glarred at his mother and his friend.

"Well anyway kids, you need to eat fast. We have to get to King's Cross Station. You don't want to be late because then you will miss the Hogwarts express."

"We'll hurry mum!" Fred and George said at the same time.

* * *

Two hours later everyone who needed to be was packed and on the Hogwarts Express. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny searched almost the whole train before they found an empty compartment. "Here's one!" Ginny yelled as she hurriedly put her trunk in the luggage compartment before someone else could claim it. Once they all seteled down in the compartment, the snack trolly came by.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Hermione jumped up. "Yeah. I'll have 3 licorice wands, 2 boxes of Bertie Botts every flavor beans, 5 chocolate frogs and..." she trailed off as she noticed everyone looking at her in shock.

"Um... that will be all. Thanks." Hermione sat back down with her newly acquired treats.

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah. I will have a box of Bertie Botts every flavor beans," Ron said.

"Jeez Hermione. Where are you going to put all of that?" Harry asked in amazement. He had never known Hermione for getting any thing more than an occasional licorice wand or sharing a box of Bertie Botts beans with him and Ron.

"In my stomach Harry." she rolled her eyes and started eating.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway with his two henchmen in his shadow. "Potter. What a surprise. I was hoping you weren't going to be here this year. What a shame."

"You here to start your torture already. Wow. School hasn't even started yet." Hermione said as she finished off a piece of licorice.

"Granger. Jeez, what's with all the snacks? Trying to get fat? I heard you got raped this summer. I pity the poor man who did it, it couldn't have been very pleasant for him mudblood!"

Hermione's face lost all color and Ron and Harry drew their wands and stood up ready to fight.

"Hit a sore spot did I? Well no time for fighting now, I have people to see." He turned away with a sneer and walked down the hallway, pushing people out if his way.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked as she looked at Hermione's face.

Hermione snapped out of her silence, "Yeah. I guess I should have expected this huh?" she said with a weary smile.

"It's alright Hermione. You have us to protect you." Ron stated. Hermione smiled at this even though everyone in the compartment was thinking that the protection had come a little too late.

A/N: So... I have decided it is a better idea to put the authors note at the end of the chapter and not at the beginning because people just skip over it to much at the beginning because they just want to read the fic. So yeah... I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I have been so busy. I finished up my sophomore year in college and am now home for the summer trying to find a job because I need money for school and I am going to be a bridesmaid in October so I need to save up money for a dress. But so yeah... please review. It helps tremendously. Oh and read my disclaimer if you haven't already! It's mucho funness!


	5. Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the Harry Potter characters. But I do own a cup of chicken ramen soup of which I am partaking in at this moment. So if you sued me.. you would get nothing because number one… I did write this disclaimer... and number two by the time you have read this chapter and even thought about suing me I will have finished my soup so you would therefore only get an empty Styrofoam container.

Innocence Gone

_Chapter 5: Bad News_

"Ginny, What am I going to do if it is positive?" Hermione wailed as she sat on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"You will figure out what is right for you Hermione. I know you will do what is right."

"Ginny, I am so scared."

"It will be alright," Ginny stated as she pulled Hermione in for a hug. "We'll get through this. You always have your friends Hermione. We won't let you down."

"Thanks Gin." Hermione stood up and wiped her tears away. "Well I guess I better go see about getting this test," she said with a sad smile.

"I'll come with you Hermione. I don't want you to be alone." Ginny stood up from her bed and crossed to her dresser to put perfume on but stopped as she remembered how it was they figured out what could have been wrong with Hermione.

_FLASHBACK (3 days earlier)_

_Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common room trying to get away from all the people who were whispering behind their hands about Hermione._

"_Thanks everyone for being here for me these past few days. I really appreciate it." She looked over at Ron's potions essay to see that he wasn't even a fourth of the way done. "Ronald, you really need to learn how to budget you time better. You are never going to get your essay done."_

"_My notes aren't very good and I can't figure out what else to put in it. Can I look at your notes Mione? Please," Ron pleaded._

"_Fine. But don't write on them." Hermione handed over her notes and turned to Ginny. "Um, no offense Ginny, But I think you put a tad bit to much perfume on today."_

"_Hermione, I didn't even put any perfume on today. I walked through the hallway after Lavender was spraying her body spray really early this morning." A look of shock ran across her face as a thought tickled the back pf her brain. Why did that conversation sound familiar? Oh yes, it was in an American movie one of her American friends had told her about the summer before. "Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed. How was she going to tell Hermione?_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Let's go Hermione." Ginny and Hermione walked out of the portrait and down to the hospital wing. "Do you want me to go inside with you?"

"No Gin. Could you wait out here for me? Thank you so much for being here with me."

"That's what friends are for Mione." Ginny gave her a hug and gently pushed her into the hospital wing. Fourty-five minutes later, Hermione was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger. I have your test results done now if you would follow me," Madame Pomfrey announced as she ushered her into a back room. "As your feared my dear, you are in fact pregnant. There are many options for you-" She droned on but Hermione didn't hear anything past the declaration of pregnancy.

What was she going to do? She had a promising future as any profession she wanted. She got up from her chair and walked right out the door in a daze. She walked down the hallway and out of the hospital wing.

"Hermione? What happened? What are the results?" Ginny asked. She stopped as she saw the shock on Hermione's face. But Hermione just walked past her in a daze, not hearing a word her friend had said. Ginny started to walk after her but stopped because she knew if it had happened to her, she would want to be left alone for a while before being able to talk to anyone.

A/N: So yeah. It is time for me to go back to school. I will be a junior in college so who knows when I will be able to update again, but hopefully soon. The movie I was talking about in the chapter earlier was How to Deal with Mandy Moore in it.


	6. More Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter except for a few shirts and other merchandise. I however do not, under any circumstances own Harry Potter or any characters associated with him!

Innocence Gone

_Chapter 6: More Revelations_

Ginny entered the girls dormitory and walked over to Hermione's bed. There she was, still as stone, looking as if she had been struck by lightning. "Hermione. Come on, talk to me."

Hermione looked up at Ginny, her eyes filled with sadness. "Oh Ginny, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know. Have you told anyone else?"

"No. Maybe I shouldn't," she said an turned away.

"Hermione. Look at me. None of your friends are going to judge you because of what happened. You should also, in time, tell Dumbledore or McGonagall, that is if you decide to see this through. Well even if you don't because they can help. If you do stick with it, something will have to be done about school. I mean something could be done so you could get the rest of the way through, especially since you are such a wonderful student."

"I don't know Ginny. I really don't want to tell anyone."

---

Harry looked over at Hermione picking at her food at the lunch table. "Hermione, are you ok?"

She looked up with a forced bright look on her face and looked back down at her food. Harry glanced at Ron with a worried look. Harry tried to catch Ginny's eye but she looked away. "So, quidditch try-outs are tomorrow."

Ginny looked back with relief. "I'll be there. I heard there are a lot of good people coming. It should give you some good people."

"Well I am going to go back to the common room, anyone else coming?" Ron asked as he pushed himself from the table. "Mione?"

"Yeah. I'm done," she replied and they walked away from the other two together.

"Ginny, what is going on?" Harry asked once Ron and Hermione was out of hearing range.

"I can't tell you. I am sure Hermione will tell you when she is ready."

"Is it—"

"I really can't say Harry," she said with a sad look. "Please don't ask me to choose between friends."

"Is that all we are?"

"Harry—"

"No Ginny. Why have you been avoiding me? Ever since the day we left your house, you have been ignoring me."

"It isn't you Harry. It's just I'm trying to get some things straight in my head. I used to almost worship you, and I had almost gotten over you and then everything changed Harry. I just need some time." She ran from the table and past Ron and Hermione who were talking on the staircase.

"What is up with her?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Uh, I'm not going to like this, am I?" he sighed as they entered the common room.

"Mmm… maybe not. I really shouldn't tell you. I promised not to, but maybe if I do, it will get them moving."

"Them who?"

"Harry and Ginny."

"What does Harry have to do with anything?" Ron asked confused. "Wait a minute. You mean—"

"Yeah. It happened the day we left your house. Now don't get mad Ron. "

"Wait, so what happened? What did Harry do to my sister?" Ron asked his face getting a few shades darker.

"Ronald, don't take that tone with me. I am just the messenger. And it isn't actually Harry's fault… Well I guess technically he is the one that kissed her, but she is the one who got all weird about it. I mean, she has liked him since she first laid eyes on him. It's all a bit confusing anyway. But she is the one who won't commit to anything, and Harry keeps on—well I wouldn't say pushing her, but she is just really confused."

"I knew she always liked him, everyone knew she liked him. I don't understand what her problem is. First she likes him, and now he likes her and she doesn't do anything about it? Sometimes my sister can be an idiot." Ron walked away in the direction Ginny had gone. "Maybe I should talk to her."

"NO! I told her I wouldn't tell anyone. Especially you. She thought it might tear up your friendship with Harry, since you seem to be so protective of her."

"Well of course I'm not overly thrilled about it, but it's Harry. He is probably the one guy I would trust with Ginny. As long as they don't start snogging in front of me all the time."

Hermione giggled and then sobered up quickly. "Well, you might not have to worry about that."

"Look, Hermione, can't you tell me what is wrong? I know something is. You have been really weird this last week."

"I really can't tell you Ron, maybe later. I'm fine," she said with a forced smile and ran off to her room.

"Well it was nice to see her smile, for however brief it was," Ron sighed and sat down in a chair to await his best friend and the speech he would have to give.

A/N: WOW!!! How many people are surprised that I actually updated. I know, I haven't in almost a year. I had severe insomnia and decided to get on and look at stuff and I just really got a hankering for writing some more of this. Maybe it's because I am so Harry Potter happy right now!  I was looking through this fic and realized I never said what year it was and such. 7th year and pretend the 6th book didn't happen.


End file.
